Naruto Uzumaki Fox Swordman
by dablman2020
Summary: Narto befriends Kyuubi at an early age, gains an older sister too look out for him and finds he is in an aranged mariage with a girl from another village. will be strong/smart naruto. NaruTem/NaruHarem First original Arc preview now posted! The Real next chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this story is my first foray into Naruto Fanfiction. Naruto is my favorite anime and there is a lot someone can do with the characters. I will use time skips as the story starts when Naruto was a little kid. There will be some Kakashi, Sasuke and civilian council bashing. A smart/strong Naruto and he will have more bonds then just those at the start of the series. Hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own Naruto; if I did I would never allow Disney to do the dubs. **

**Naruto Uzumaki: Fox Swordsman chapter 1**

It had been five years since the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune on the village of Konoha and only one person knew the whole truth behind the attack. Naruto Uzumaki the host of the Kyuubi had made contact with the Demon on his fourth birthday when the orphanage kicked him out and he was forced to live on the streets because 'that's what demons deserve'. When Naruto entered the seal the first time the fox was in its full, gigantic, demon form behind the bars in his sewer mindscape. Naruto remembered that day as the day he gained his first friend, someone who really cared for him.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

**"Yes Kit I am the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. And no I am not going to eat you." **the fox said as it looked down on Naruto.

"Why? Why not? You are a demon you should want to kill me or take me over or something." Naruto sobbed not understanding.

**"Kit if I ever tried any of those things Kushina-chan would never forgive me." **Kyuubi responded in a sad tone. Naruto looked up at the fox wondering who this Kushina was before the fox continued. **"She was your mother Kit and she was my host before you. The two of us were like family before THAT man ripped me from her seal and forced me to attack Konoha. But know this Kit I will always be here for you and I will always care for you. You will never be alone"**

For about a month it was just the two of them. Naruto was barely getting by scrounging in the garbage and running from mobs trying to beat him. That was until he quite literally ran into a certain purple haired jounin.

"Umhh" Naruto grunted as he fell on his butt. 'Now they are gona catch me for sure.' He was scared of the crowd that was chasing him. He could hear the villagers shouts coming from around the corner but before they could get a line of sight on him he felt two arms lift him up and pulling him close. The jounin Anko then leapt onto the rooftops leaving the crowd confused having lost their pray.

"Damn ignorant fucking civilians." Anko cursed before looking down at Naruto. "You ok gaki?" Naruto was paralyzed; he didn't know what to think. No one was ever nice to him except Kyuubi and Jiji. He didn't know what to think about this ninja that he was face to face to. The fear and sadness was evident in his eyes. 'Man those villagers really must have done a number to him for him to be like this' Anko thought to herself before kneeling down to be at eye level with the boy. "I am going to take you to Hokage-sama now is that ok?" she said trying to be as soothing as possible. Naruto only nodded hopping she was really going to take him to Jiji.

Anko rarely shows her more emotional side to anyone. The only people who have seen her emotions are her friends Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana. But this boy she felt a connection with because of their similar pasts. How they both are hated for things outside of their control. When she felt this feeling of kinship to the boy she knew very well what he possessed, she swore to herself to help him and to look after him.

Sarutobi was angry, no he was pissed! After being told what had happened with Naruto he gave Anko custody, not that he really had much choice she was very adamant about taking the boy in. He hoped that living with Anko would give the boy some semblance of family, someone who loves him and cares for him. The boy was in for a very wild life and having at least one other person he can consider family would help him through it.

When the two left Anko actually smiled at Naruto and not one of her psychotic crazy bitch smiles. It was a real caring smile and she whispered in his ear, "don't worry Naru-kun Anko-neechan is here for you." As she held him close and the pair shunshined to Anko's apartment to get him settled in.

_Flashback no jutsu release!_

Naruto sat in his room of the apartment complex he and Anko lived in. The two of them had side by side apartments that were connected first by a hole that Anko blew in the wall and then later by a proper door. His life had changed so much after Anko took him in, she and Kyuubi taught him a lot about things like reading, writing, and being a ninja. He felt bad for not telling Anko about Kyuubi but the fox said it would be best if they kept it a secret.

He was lucky that Anko was working in the T&I department so she rarely left the village. This meant she would almost always come home at the end of the day and be there for him. She became his big sister, looking out for him. He would be starting the ninja academy next year. That was until the Hokage came to them for a most unusual mission.

There was a knock at the door and Anko got up from the couch where she was watching TV with Naruto. "Hokage-sama!" she said seeing him and 2 ANBU when she opened the door.

"It is good to see you as well Anko." The elderly Sarutobi replied taking a drag from his pipe. "You and Naruto are doing well I take it?"

"You bet Jiji! Anko-nee always looks out for me!" An excited Naruto replied from the couch. He really had settled in with Anko and she became the emotional support he really needed, like they were real family. Even when he had night terrors she would come into his room and hold him close till they passed.

"That is good to hear Naruto-kun." Sarutobi smiled "But I have a mission for the both of you." This caused both Naruto and Anko to tilt their heads in confusion. Then the Hokage continued, "You will both be escorting me along with my ANBU to a diplomatic meeting in Suna. And it is very important that Naruto accompany me."

Anko help up her hands making a hand sign. "Release!" she shouted trying to dispel what she thought was genjutsu causing the Hokage to facepalm. When that didn't work Anko just rubbed the back of her head slightly embarrassed. "Sorry Hokage-sama I just had to make sure."

Sarutobi sighed moving closer to Anko so they wouldn't be overheard. "I understand Anko your protectiveness of little Naruto but this mission has to do with his inheritance." Anko went wide-eyed before understanding sank in. She knew of Naruto's parents, after she came back to the village from Orochimaru Kushina took her in as a student and taught her. She was also there when Minato was in peace talks with Suna and the words 'arranged marriage' did come up.

"Alright gaki you heard the hokage! Pack a bag we leave in an hour. Right hokage-sama?" Anko grinned as the hokage nodded before leaving the apartment. Later that afternoon the group set off towards Suna.

The group traveled till just before nightfall where they stopped just before the border to the land of wind. After setting up all the tents and the ANBU doing their perimeter sweep the hokage called Naruto into his tent. Kyuubi having an idea what this would be about was restless in its cage. "Naruto what I am about to tell you is very important. It is also imperative that it remains a secret. Do you promise me that you won't tell anyone about this?" the hokage paused looking at Naruto who nodded. "We are going to Suna to cement an alliance that was formed and arranged just over 5 years ago by the fourth hokage and the kazekage. This alliance was to be cemented by the marriage of the kazekage's daughter to the fourth's unborn son."

Naruto tilted his head confused. "That's really interesting and all Jiji, but what does it have to do with me?"

The hokage sighed. "The fourth hokage's son is you Naruto. You are the son of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. I am sorry so very sorry for the way you have been treated by the villagers but I couldn't reveal your heritage because then Iwa or others would kill you just because of who your father was."

**"Kit I know this is a lot to take in, but remember what I told you before. Your parents loved you and I do too. But if the old man is trusting you to keep this secret then I think you should trust him with ours." **Kyuubi said trying to keep Naruto from getting depressed over the revelation of his father. Kyuubi already told Naruto about his mother but avoided the topic of his father, saying it wasn't her place to say.

_"I know Kyuubi, I know they did and the way I see it through you I will always have a connection to my parents." _Kyuubi was greatly touched by this sentiment. _"And if you think that I should tell Jiji then I will."_ Naruto lifted his head and looked at the hokage. "I understand Jiji and I have a secret to tell you too…" Naruto paused not really sure how to tell him before deciding to just get it over. "I have been talking to Kyuubi."

The hokage's eyes bugged out with that last statement. "WHAT?!"

"Kyuubi is not the bad demon everyone thinks it is. Kyuubi told me about my mother before and would teach me things when everyone else ignored me. It was forced to attack Konoha back then, and I also know that my mother was the pervious container." Naruto rushed trying to say as much as he could that would keep Sarutobi from really freaking out.

"Naruto I understand that." Sarutobi sighed. "Kushina told me as much before she had died. I was just surprised that you two were already talking. Well I trust you to keep all these secrets to yourself; I suggest we turn in for the night. Tomorrow we get to Suna to meet your future wife."

"Oh thank you for understanding Jiji!" Naruto smiled excitedly before it suddenly hit him. "WHAT? I'M GETTING MARRIED!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. It took Sarutobi a good while to talk him back down and get him to bed.

The next day was uneventful as the group traversed the desert and approached Suna. Upon arrival Sarutobi and his group immediately went into the Kazekage mansion to begin the talks. Naruto was not needed to attend these talks and was wandering around the grounds of the mansion. That was until he heard the sound of someone crying. He made a bee line towards the sound and found a red haired boy Naruto's own age sitting in the corner of the yard with his knees curled up to his chest. Naruto kneeled down next to the boy and said in the most calm and caring tone he could muster, "what's wrong?"

The boy looked up at Naruto and their eye's met. In that one instance an understanding passed between the two of them, they saw the pain and the loneliness that they had experienced in their eyes. They knew that they were both jinchuriki and both their Biju confirmed it. Naruto spoke first, "You are like how I used to be, before I found Anko-nee and others that cared for me." Then he broke out in a smile. "I will be your friend."

The boy was confused. "Really? You don't think I am a monster?"

"Sure I would like to be your friend! And I think you aren't a monster. What is your name anyways?" Naruto asked a smile still on his face.

"I am Gara, Gara no sabaku." Gara said his face impassive but a slight smile coming onto his face.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smiled as he picked up a ball. "come on let's play!"

From a balcony looking over grounds a young girl stood watching the interaction between the two boys. She smiled to herself, "so that is the boy I am going to marry. He isn't afraid of Gara at all. Maybe I should be nicer to Gara too." And so young Temari walked down into the grounds to try to connect to her baby brother and her future husband.

**A/N. and that's it for the first chapter. Hope everyone likes how I set this up and this story will follow cannon fairly closely there will be some differences. Next chapter will be a big time skip. Not going to give much away but it will be a small harem for Naruto with Temari on top. Not sure if Kyuubi will be in the harem or not or if she will take a more motherly role. **


	2. Reunion Extended Cut

Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for all the messages and reviews for the first chapter of this story. I got a lot of questions as to who will be in the harem. To answer that I have to say truthfully I don't know. So far the list of candidates includes Ino, Fuu, Yugito, FemHaku, Tayuya, Hana and Tenten. Not sure how I am going to include them or if I am going to include them all. On a side note for my jutsu names, for all the jutsu I create myself I will use English. Only for the more prominent jutsu like the rasangan and chidori will I use the actual name. **

**UPDATE! A fan noticed I left out a certain plot hole in my first chapter. This one is edited to fill in what I missed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, some awesome guy in Japan does.**

_Time Skip no Jutsu!_

And so the board for the preliminaries of the Chunin selection exams began to randomly select the next two contestants to fight. Temari's match against Tenten was quick and decisive in fact she almost looked bored as she would occasionally glace up into the stands before blowing he opponent away. And Shikimaru's match showed that while he was lazy he also was a great strategist and defeated Kin of the sound. Now the names for the next match appeared, Kiba Inuzuka Vs Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yes!" Kiba shouted "I got an easy match! Me and Akamaru have this one in the bag!" he rushed down to the arena floor.

**"Kit, the time has come to show them all what you can really do." **Kurama said in Naruto's head.

"Kurama! I was worried when I lost contact with you when Pedo-teme hit me with that Five Elements Seal!" Naruto replied with relief

"**Yes kit that was annoying for me as well. Orochimaru though underestimated how much freedom you had given me in the seal. When he injected his chakra into you he met with me and I squashed him. Took me a bit because the sneaky Teme was hard to pin down. But that's done and over with now. We have held back so far because of the damned civilian council and their Uchiha with his damn pride."**

Naruto thought back to his mother figure "Yes if they thought I was growing too strong or was better than their Uchiha then they would have been calling for my head. But are you sure it's ok to reveal my true potential? "

**"Yes kit, show them what you can do. I thought you would love a chance to impress your top mate?" **Kurama chuckled, teasing slightly.

On the outside Naruto smiled a big foxy grin and jumped out of the stands to the arena below yelling "ALRIGHT!" When he stood in the stands the grin didn't go away. Temari smirked and shook her head at the other blonde's antics. Hayate told the fighters to begin and quickly jumped out of the way. Just as he was clear Naruto formed a unique hand sign that no one in the crowd recognized and yelled "RELEASE!" causing a huge puff of smoke to surround the blonde. When in cleared where the orange jumpsuit wearing knuckle-head ninja once stood was a young man with his same face and whisker marks but he was at least six inches taller and his outfit significantly changed. Instead of that horrid orange monstrosity he now wore black shinobi pants with black leather combat boots, a tight blood red shirt that showed off his muscles and a black shin length trench coat with redish orange flames (A/N had to leave some orange in there) on the bottom and a red fox with nine tails on the left sleeve, its tails winding up his arm and onto his back. A katana was strapped to his belt under the trench coat. The older onlookers were all shocked by this and feared the worst turning to the Hokage for instructions. Sarutobi who knew Naruto had been training in secret and taking lessons from one of his ANBU just smiled proudly at the boy, while at his side Anko had a smile that practically shouted 'GO GET 'EM GAKI'. The younger ninja didn't know what exactly to think though both Hinata and the recently awakened Ino were both blushing like crazy at Naruto's new look. Gaara was largely impassive but there was a slight smile on his face at seeing his friend fight. Kankuro muttered something along the lines of "damn twerp acting all cool…" and hung his head. Temari's eyes lit up, she licked her lips and if you paid close attention you could see her rubbing her legs together.

Kiba was not that phased by Naruto's transformation. "You think some cheap henge will scare me? Man beast clone! All fours jutsu!" he shouted as Akamaru changed into a duplicate of Kiba and both took on feral appearances. Both charged at Naruto who calmly drew his sword with a smirk still on his face. Half-stepping to one side he dodged the initial attack tripping his opponent with the blunt side of the katana while bringing his left leg up and kicking the other clear across the room embedding him into the wall. "AKAMARU!" Kiba shouted when the puppy released its transformation and lay on the floor passed out. Just as he turned to face the blonde his vision turned red.

Naruto not wasting time brought his sword up and cut diagonally at Kiba's face. The blow could have cut right through his head but Naruto purposefully left the wound shallow cutting from Kiba's right cheek and ending just over his left eye. Kiba who panics over this shallow but bloody would is nearly defenseless as Naruto kicks out his leg pins him down with a foot on the chest and positions the tip of his sword right at Kiba's throat. "And that's match. Barly a warm up." Naruto smirks when Hayate calls the match.

He looks up into the stands and gives a wink that causes Temari to smile even more. '_I am so lucky to have him'_ she thought to herself '_I can't wait till we are alone'_.

As Naruto walked up to his spot with the other leaf ninja he was stopped by Kurenai and Hinata. "Ano Naruto-kun where did you learn to fight like that?" Hinata nervously asked twideling her fingers.

"Yes Naruto I would also like to know who taught you how to use a sword and to fight like that." Kurenai said sternly. "And also the story behind your choice in clothing." Her concerns where obviously over the possibility of the Kyuubi influencing and/or controlling the boy. Though she did not hate the boy for housing the beast she lost almost all of her family in the attack and did not want to see a repeat of that pain.

"Well Kurenai-sensei as for my choice in cloths I am sure you are more than aware of my condition. And as for my teacher you actually know her quite well." Naruto smirked as Anko came up to him.

"The brat's not lying, Nai-chan. I taught him a lot of what he knows but as for the kenjutsu that was all Yugao-chan." Anko said to her friend. "Gaki has a natural talent for the stuff, Yugao says he is Jounin level at least when it comes to kenjutsu." Anko smirked as she ruffled Naruto's hair.

Kurenai was still nervous over the young blonde. She trusted her friends and decided to give the blonde a chance. She was distracted from her current train of thought when the next match was called.

The next match was incredibly one sided. Neji Hyuga against his younger cousin Hinata in a match that looked like it was some kind of blood feud. Naruto still a bit rieled up from his own fight shouted support to Hinata who did not give up despite the odds. In the end the Jounin had to intervene to keep Neji from killing the young heiress after he had already been declared the victor. Naruto being Naruto swears to avenge her and beat Neji to a pulp for treating his own family like that.

During this time Temari watched on smiling but slightly annoyed. _'He wouldn't be Naruto if he just stood by and watched people get pushed around. I love him for that but still I hope that Hyuga girl doesn't get any ideas. Both Naruto and I know he will eventually end up in the CRA, but I get first dibs'_ She thought to herself.

When the next match was called Gaara calmly walked to the arena while his opponent the ever enthusiastic Lee jumped into the ring shouting something about youth. The fight was incredibly exciting as Lee pushed the limits of Gaara's ultimate defense.

In an attempt to finish the match Lee used the forbidden technique Primary Lotus which for a moment he thought was successful until Gaara appeared behind him and trapped Lee's legs in hardened sand. "You are a very strong opponent." Gaara said in his usual monotone. "Give up, it would not be enjoyable for me to have to further harm you." Both Temari and Naruto smile at this. Their influence on Gaara from a young age led to him not becoming an insane murdering monster that people feared he would become. He still killed people as was witnessed by Team 8 but he was not all a blood thirsty monster. With his friend Naruto and his sister he learned what it meant to truly be strong and he saw that his opponent knew that as well. Hayate called the match at this point in Gaara's favor. Lee looked sullen having been defeated but Gaara offered him his hand. "You are indeed strong; I would enjoy a rematch in the future." Gaara said shaking Lee's hand.

Lee smiles, broken out of his sulk and yells "Yosh indeed I look forward to having a most youthful rematch with you!" Gaara not knowing what he meant by youthful simply nodded and rejoined his siblings.

Temari gave him a quick hug. "I am proud of you baby brother." She whispered in his ear causing the redhead to blush slightly.

The final match between Dosu and Choji was as one-sided as Temari's match. Despite going in with a plan Dosu destroyed Choji and was declared the victor. At the conclusion of the final match lots were drawn as to who would fight whom in the third exam tournament one month from then. The match ups were Neji Hyuga Vs Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha Vs Gaara, Shino Aburame Vs Kankuro, Temari Vs Shikamaru Nara, and Dosu Vs the winner of match 4. When everyone was dismissed Naruto and Temari exchanged looks, a smile followed by a wink and went their separate ways. They would meet later that night.

(That Night, Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto was relaxing on his couch wearing just some baggy cloth pants and decided against wearing a shirt in the heat that was typical of Konoha. Having just eaten dinner he was waiting for the eventual visitor he knew would be coming later in the evening. Just then he heard a knock at the door when he got up for a moment he thought about putting a shirt on but he knew his visitor would most likely enjoy seeing his bare muscle chest. He opened the door and it was indeed the visitor he was expecting.

Temari stood in the doorway wearing simple jeans and a white tank-top with her hair down. A bit of blush and eyeliner was on her face and cherry red lipstick on her slightly smirking lips. Seeing her like this, as simple as it was still made Naruto think he was looking at the picture of beauty. "Naruto." She whispered huskily causing him to lean in slightly and close his eyes, thinking that he would get a kiss. Instead he got a hard punch to the gut causing him to comically do backwards summersaults into his apartment. "That was for ignoring me earlier in the week." She said with a slight huff. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Ow, but Temari-chan you know I would have to lay low and that people don't know about us. Hell today was the first time I was able to release all my suppression seals." Naruto got up rubbing the lump on his head.

"I know that. It doesn't make me happy but I know it." Temari said as she helped him up and pulled him into a hug. "Kami it feels good to be near you again."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Me too Hime, I missed you so much it feels amazing to hold you again." Naruto sighed as he breathed in her scent and smiles at the mix of berries, aloe, and her own personal scent that always relaxed him.

And so the two lovebirds moved and sat on the couch talking about the things that happened to themselves since they last saw each-other. As they sat Naruto started rubbing Temari's feet as they talked well into the evening. As the pair grew tired Temari got up and headed towards the bedroom, Naruto follows her with a smirk at the prospect of things to come. Temari took off her jeans and tank-top revealing her teal silk bra and panties that seemed to perfectly match her eyes. Her full C cup breasts on display with a generous amount of cleavage and her long smooth legs proudly displayed. She looked over her shoulder knowing just how to tease Naruto she smirked and walked up to the bed swaying her hips in a seductive fashion. She got into the bed and waved for him to join her. He quickly got into just his black and orange boxers and joined his love in bed. They quickly snuggled up to each-other, Temari rest her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close.

Temari looked up to his cerulean blue eyes. "Is it alright if we just sleep together tonight? You know I want to wait till we are both a little older before we actually do it. I want to wait till we are both here and living together before we have sex." She said with pleading eyes hoping he would understand.

"Temari-chan, you know I love you and I have loved you for years. I would never pressure you into something like this and I will gladly wait till you are ready." He says as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you my love." Temari replied. "But when they do start pushing the CRA I get to be your first." She declared quietly.

"Of course Hime. I wouldn't have it any other way." And they snuggled up closer and slowly fell asleep.

Morning came too quickly for the young couple. This was mainly because they were awoken by a pounding and a screaming voice. "NARUTO!" Sakura shouted banging on his door, yelling something about Sasuke.

Naruto got out of bed very annoyed at the pinkette's obsession with the emo brooding cyst of anger and vengeance. Not to mention she was interrupting his special time with his fiancé at the ungodly hour of four AM. He opened the door and glared at his team-mate. "Sakura it's our day off and we just finished the second stage of the Chunin exams so I am exhausted and need to rest. What could possibly be so important that you have to wake me up on our day off at this ungodly hour? And you better not even bring up Sasuke or it will put me in an even fouler mood." He snarled.

Sakura who had not really seen Naruto after he released his suppression seals just stood there befuddled by the blonde's new manly and attractive look. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt added to this and she couldn't get her mind to come up with a response until she heard a voice from what she assumed was the bedroom. "Naru-kun its early still, come back to bed." The voice cooed causing Sakura to be even more confused.

Naruto glanced back at the bedroom then turned his gaze back to Sakura. "Well as you can tell I have a guest over right now so I would appreciate it if you would leave thank you." He closed the door in Sakura's face leaving her still shocked on his doorstep.

Sakura walked down out of the apartment building still trying to wrap her mind around what she had seen. She walks around for a few hours before it hits her. "Oh My God!" she yells before running off to try and find Ino.

Naruto still annoyed went back to bed after slamming the door in Sakura's face. He crawled back in bed and Temari quickly cuddled up close to him. "Sorry she had to ruin our time together Temari-chan." Naruto said cuddling with her.

"It's ok Naru-kun. Though now that we are awake, we can do other things till we go back to sleep." Temari smiled as she brought her lips to his.

"I like were this is going." Naruto smirked before the pair engaged in a passionate make out session.

(Later at a Konoha Tea Shop)

"I am telling you Pig! Naruto had some girl in his apartment! And she was in his bed!" Sakura yelled at her friend/rival. The two had been talking about the incident earlier that morning for about half an hour now.

"I know Forehead, you have been telling me that over and over again I heard you the first time." Ino replied flatly. What was once a juicy gossip session was growing stale. "Is it really so hard to believe that Naruto could get a girl? Especially with a body like his! I mean damn when I woke up after our match and saw him I thought he was Kami incarnate! He looks like a damn stud and honestly it got my motor running." Ino giggled at her last statement knowing it would embarrass Sakura.

"EW! Ino you perv!" Sakura shouted (A/N she does that a lot)

"Come on Sakura you can't tell me that when you first saw him this morning shirtless you weren't totally speechless by it, can you? I mean if it was me I probably would have jumped him!" Ino replied knowing just what buttons to press to get a reaction out of her.

"Yeah ok so he is better looking then I thought but Sasuke is so much hotter and stronger and better then that Baka Naruto will ever be!" Sakura retorted with a pout.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sakura. Naruto sure is one incredible beef cake. I am not sure but I would bet that he is just as hot as Sasuke. And as for strength if his match with Kiba was any indication Naruto might be way above the rest of us. I heard that crazy snake lady say that he was _Jounin_ level in kenjutsu! That is really impressive." Ino said with a smile. The more she thought about it the more she seemed to like the blonde boy. Sure he was annoying in the academy but so were Choji and Shika and the two of them were like her brothers and best friends. Sasuke seemed more and more like an ass to her compared to the ever energetic and enthusiastic Naruto. "What we should be asking ourselves is who was spending the night with Naruto."

"Yeah what whore would spend the night in bed with that loser." Sakura grunted in agreement.

'_I probably would'_ Ino thought now even more convinced that Naruto was a better choice then Sasuke. _'That is if I still have a chance'_

**A/N Yes I know it was a big time skip but assume that everything that happened before this went as cannon and if it doesn't I will denote it with a flashback. I didn't feel like going through all the years of cannon events only changing a few little things. And as for Gaara's change in attitude he actually grew up with a friend, Naruto, and his sister actually cared about him giving him support. As such he didn't become the murdering insane monster that he became in cannon. Sakura ruined a tender moment for our happy couple. But what will happen now that Ino's intrest in Naruto has awakened? Next time "Training Begins! Toads Flowers and Foxes!" read and review!**

**Harem members**

**Temari**

**Ino**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Who else will join? Not sure yet. **


	3. Original Arc Preview

**A/N I have been really busy lately, nonstop tests. I am still working on the next full chapter and depending on how the current poll goes it will decide what I will do after the Chunin Exams Arc. Current Poll standings are:**

**Kurotsuchi 20 (I am really surprised by this)**

**Yugito 19**

**Hana 15**

**Tenten 15 **

**Fem Haku 12**

**Fu 10 **

**Hanabi 1 (didn't really expect her to get a lot of votes)**

**To give you all something to think on and a taste of what's to come I put together this little preview of my planed original Arc. I proudly present the first look at the Shadow of the Shinigami Arc!**

In a small village in the middle of the country-side, its people go about their day. A peaceful day it was children were laughing and playing in the streets, the townsfolk doing their shopping and other work. But in the distance clouds grew closer to this peaceful village. But no one paid it any mind, most just thought it would be a small storm that would arrive in the night and would quickly pass. They were right. They were wrong.

That night a storm did come. But it was not of rain. It was a storm of blades and monsters. It was not small a vast army of skeletal creatures, shambling corpses, and monstrous piles of flesh that looked like many mutilated bodies stitched together tore through the town. Not a single life was spared. Every man, every woman, every child was hunted down and killed by these nightmarish creatures. And with every death this army of the undead grew. A lone figure watched this horror from a hill overlooking the village. The figure only smirked as the village burned.

In his sleep Naruto found himself in the seal realm. But it wasn't natural it wasn't like when Kurama would call him. When he appeared before the cage Kurama was also startled by his sudden appearance in the seal. To make the matter even more unsettling both of them felt the seal pulse with an extremely powerful energy. The pulsing energy made even the great Kyuubi shake with fear and if her guess was right she had every reason to be afraid of what was approaching.

A crack appeared in the seal, but it was more like a rift with a hand gripping it and breaking it open. As the rift widened the figure began to step out, it's features shrouded by darkness till it fully emerged. It looked roughly human only it was almost as tall as Kurama. It wore a bone white mask with four large fangs and its eyes were pure black with red pupils. It wore a long flowing grey robe like kimono and had two long katanas on its back. Upon seeing this figure Kurama only whispered "**Shinigami-Sama."**

**A/N I hope you like this little preview. I am sure I will enjoy writing this upcoming arc! I will probably be taking some inspiration for the creatures from games like Diablo 2, Resident Evil, and Wrath of the Lich King but the story will be all of my own creation. And suggestions are welcome and encouraged! Look forward to the next chapter coming out in the next few days. **


	4. Training Begins!

Chapter 3 Training begins! Toads Flowers and Foxes!

**Thanks for all the comments every one! Please keep it up! This story is becoming even more popular than my Spiderman story. I respond to every comment and the resulting conversations give me a lot of inspiration on where to take the story next! I am planning on doing at least one original arc before the Shipuden time-skip perhaps even 2. **

**Current standing for next Harem member **

**Kurutsuchi 30 (I am actually really surprised by this)**

**Yugito 24**

**Fuu 13**

**Hana 22**

**Fem Haku 16**

**Tenten 21**

**Hanabi 5 **

Naruto walked through the halls of the hospital searching for his lazy suposive sensei. Naruto was planning on asking Kakashi to help train him for the finals but the more he thought about it the more he came to think that Kakashi would spend the whole month training the Uchiha and sucking his dick. Then he spotted the lazy pervert sensei at the nurse's station. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted to get his attention. Kakashi turned to the blonde and his one visible eye went wide at the boy's new look.

He quickly composed himself and looked at the boy. "Naruto nice new look." He said with his signature eye smile. "I know what you are here for and I am sorry but I can't train you for this month. I have to train Sasuke because he made it to the third stage of the chunin exams." He said dismissively.

Naruto was pissed now. He made it into the third stage as well but his lazy sensei didn't seem to care enough to notice. "I made it into the third stage too! Hell I am up against Neji Hyuga in the first round!" Naruto shouted his anger evident in his voice.

"Oh well then I will try to find a substitute person to teach you then." Kakashi tried to cover. He didn't even think Naruto would make it past the preliminaries and even with his new look there was no way he could beat the Hyuga prodigy. (A/N he didn't see Naruto's match)

"You know what forget it!" Naruto yelled interrupting the silver haired ninja. "I should have known I wouldn't be able to count on you. The only thing you even tried to teach me was tree climbing! Which you didn't even bother to teach till we were in the middle of an A rank mission! You give that Uchiha-teme all the attention and fuel his ego making him think that he is so special! But me; the person who trains his ass off and wants to learn you just throw off to the side! I will go find someone else who could train me better than whatever third rate closet pervert you find!" Naruto slammed his fist onto the counter then stalked off. Kakashi looked down at the solid stone countertop and saw it shatter and crumble feeling he really made a mistake he tried to catch up to Naruto. "Leave me alone Hatake, dad would be so disappointed in you." He glared over his shoulder stopping the jounin cold.

As Naruto turned the corner only one thought went through Kakashi's mind. 'Yup I really, really fucked up.' He sighed in his head

As Naruto stomped through the streets of the market district his mind was distracted by the incompetence of his so called sensei. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up bumping into another blonde, knocking her to the ground. "Ow that hurt." Ino said before looking up and seeing who she had bumped into caused her face to redden.

"Sorry Ino." Naruto apologized offering a hand to help her up. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was thinking about who I can get to train me for the tournament in a month."

Seeing an opportunity Ino took it saying, "Well if you need someone to train with I could train with you." She knew it was a feeble reason. Naruto had shown that he was so much more powerful than she was but maybe it just might help her get closer to the male blonde.

As thickheaded as Naruto had acted he did not know that he had started to attract romantic feelings from the young Yamanaka and just chalked it up to her wanting to be more friendly to him. "Well honestly Ino I doubt you could keep up with me even with my normal daily workouts." Ino's hung her head at this statement. "But seeing that until I find someone to train me I really can't do much, I could help you with your training." He smiled his foxy grin.

Ino was taken aback by this statement but she wanted to see just how much Naruto had progressed and what he could teach her. "Sure Naruto I would like that." She replied flashing her dazzling smile. And so the duo proceeded down the street, Ino with a little extra sway in her hips and a little closer to her companion then 'just friends' would be.

The two ended up somewhere that Ino did not expect, a hot-spring. "Naruto, why are we here?" she asked. "You better not be up to anything perverted." She hoped she didn't misjudge Naruto.

He laughed at her obvious discomfort. "Not at all Ino. This is actually where I did some of my training and I think it will really help you too. Tell me you have done the tree-climbing exercise right?" Ino nodded in response. "Well this is for the next stage of that training, the water-walking exercise." Naruto smiled while Ino was still slightly disbelieving. The pair made it into one of the hot-springs that was totally empty. "Let me demonstrate what you will have to do." Naruto said as he stepped onto the water and out to the middle of the spring.

'If he can do it then so can I.' Ino thought as she stepped onto the water. She took one step then two then three. Then her chakra control slipped and she fell right into the water. "YEOWWW!" she yelled as she rocketed out of the water. "HOT HOT HOT HOT!" she yelled as she crash landed back on the shore before glaring at her supposive teacher who was laughing at this point.

"I am sorry for laughing Ino, but if it makes you feel any better the same thing happened to me when I first tried this. In fact I fell in a lot and my teacher made me do this with weights on. Though I think you will be able to get this faster then I did because compared to me you have much smaller chakra reserves. Because mine are so big it can be difficult to control." Naruto composed himself trying to encourage the drenched girl. That was before he heard a perverted giggle.

Looking around he found the source of the noise. It was a large man who looked to be in his early 50's with long spiky white hair peeping through a hole in the fence. He was muttering something about research and scribbling in a notebook. Naruto pulled his sword and sheath out of his belt and took sturdy hold of it. He then swung the sheath upward while yelling "Ero-Sennin!" nailing the man he knew also as Jiraya one of the legendary Sannin right in his family jewels. This sent Jiraya through the fence and into the stone wall on the other side of the women only side. Luckily or unlucky for him there were only three women in the bath at that time. Temari was bathing along with Anko and another purple haired konoichi only unlike Anko had her long hair extended down to her shapely butt and her breasts where slightly smaller then Anko's generous DD's.

The three were about to cover themselves when Naruto strolled through the hole in the fence with a smile. "Sorry for the disturbance Anko-nee, Temari-chan, Yugao sensei. Please allow me to take out the trash." All three women knowing how Naruto counted all of them as family knew that Jiraya was in for one hell of a beating.

"OW! Gaki what's the big idea hitting me like that!?" Jiraya yelled angrily till he looked directly at his assailant. Realizing who he was Jiraya whispered to himself, "Naruto."

Naruto cocked his head slightly before responding. "Why I hit you is because you were being a pervert, Jiraya the Toad Sage." Naruto said with is sheathed sword still in hand. "Though I would like to know how you know who I am?" Naruto really was curious. He had kept a low profile for several years and the ones who knew his true potential were very few. Hell the summers he would spend in Suna with Temari over their childhood were top secret.

Jiraya then struck some kind of kabuki pose and started doing some kind of dance. "That is because I am the Gallant Jiraya! The great spymaster! Men envy me and women swoon in my mere presence! I am the toad sage of mount Myoboku!" Naruto face-palmed at the display, thinking that the great Jiraya one of the legendary sannin was just a crazy pervert.

The girls also were unsure as what to make of the man before them. Yugao though peered through the large gape in the fence that Naruto had launched Jiraya through and was curious as to what she saw. "Naruto, what were you doing over on that side with that blonde girl?" she asked. This caused Temari to start to fume getting angry that Naruto would cheat on her. He told her that she would get to make the decision if a girl was acceptable to join as another one of Naruto's wives.

Naruto turned to his sensei with one hand behind his head in embarrassment chuckled nervously. "Hehe well I can explain that Yugao-sensei. Because I knew I couldn't find a teacher to help me with my training till tomorrow I decided to help Ino with hers when she asked me to train with her. I was just teaching her the water walking exercise." He finished with a small laugh.

Temari hearing this and seeing how Ino was looking at Naruto stalked though the hole in the fence and approached Ino. Glaring at her, Temari still kept her tone even. "You and me need to have a little chat." She grabbed Ino and dragged her into the bath house.

Naruto broke out in a cold sweet at his fiancé's behavior and a part of him feared what she would do to Ino. 'This is going to be really really complicated.' He thought

"**There isn't a doubt in my mind about that Kit." **Kurama replied in his mind

**A/N: I am glad to have gotten a good reception to the preview of my first original chapter idea. So far the arc list is looking like this:**

**Chunin Exam Arc (Current Arc)**

**Tsunade Retrieval Arc **

**Gathering Beasts Arc (Original)**

**Sasuke Defection Arc (He is a jerk and I refuse to call it a retrieval arc in my story.)**

**Shadows of the Shinigami Arc (Original)**


	5. CRITICAL UPDATE!

CRITICAL UPDATE!

Hello everyone I know many of you are concerned over the continuation of this story. I urge you all to not despair! I have not abandoned this story and I continue writing. College has really been keeping me bust with tests and papers so I have only been able to write little by little. The story will go on and I thank you all for your patience!


	6. Sand vs Platinum!

**A/N loving the reviews I am getting please keep them coming. This arc is most likely going to extend for a couple more chapters with the last chapter being exceptionally long as it will be the entirety of the tournament/invasion. In response to several messages I have received some of this chapter will address Naruto and Temari's relationship started and their first few meetings.**

**Current standing for next Harem member **

**Kurutsuchi 44 **

**Hana 36**

**Yugito 33 **

**Tenten 30**

**Fuu 22**

**Fem Haku 20**

**Hanabi 10**

**I have decided not to add Hinata into the harem. He next poll will instead be about the possible inclusion of Anko or on the inclusion of FemKyuubi. Haven't decided which yet.**

**Sand vs. Platinum: The Battle of the Blondes**

Ino was totally surprised as the Suna konoichi dragged her into the bath-house. Ino had no idea what was going to happen and was concerned that Naruto wasn't doing anything to stop it. Temari threw Ino onto a bench and gave her a very hard glare. "Do you want Naruto to be your boyfriend?" Temari asked stunning the other blonde.

"I.. I.. I.. huh?" Ino stuttered surprised by the question.

Temari smirked, "That's a yes." Ino hung her head sheepishly acknowledging her feelings for the boy. "Well let's get a few things straight then. Naruto already has one woman in his life." She started.

"YOU! You're the one he spent the night with at his apartment!" Ino shouted interrupting the sandy blonde who just smiled and blushed slightly at the accusation but did nothing to deny it. "Why? How? Why Naruto? I mean sure at the prelims he really showed off some cool and powerful moves but that not enough time for you to get to know him and he doesn't seem the type to just sleep around." Ino questioned confused at what she was hearing.

Temari sighed. "The answer to that question is a little more complicated. Suffice it to say Naruto and I met many years ago…" Temari began to think back onto some of their early encounters.

_**Flashback no Jutsu!**_

Young Temari approached the blonde boy who was smiling and playing with her baby brother. Gaara looked happier then she had ever seen him, though it wasn't evident really on his face she could tell it from his eyes. In the short few minutes that he and Naruto had been interacting Gaara changed so much and seemed to be more of a person then the monster many in the village thought him to be. As she approached the pair Naruto turned to face her and she quickly embraced him in a hug. "Thank you, thank you." She whispered in his ear before releasing him and embracing Gaara. "I love you baby brother, never doubt that." She cried slightly, happy that her baby brother has a friend. She then released her brother and faced Naruto again. "My name is Temari, thank you for becoming a friend to my baby brother. I am glad that my future husband is such a good and caring person." She smiled at Naruto. Temari had been raised knowing that she was going to be married to Naruto. She didn't really know the specifics about him but meeting him and seeing him interact with her brother cemented in her heart and in her mind that she would quickly grow to love him.

Naruto however was floored when she said that he would be her husband. Still hesitant about the whole thing hearing her say she was looking forward to marrying him, really started to melt his doubts. She was incredibly cute with her sandy blonde hair and teal eyes the drew him in. She didn't look at him with the anger, hatred, and fear that the villagers looked at him with. She looked at him with genuine affection and gratitude. In that day Naruto formed two bonds that would last for rest of his life. He was really happy with his new friends and thought it wouldn't be so bad to marry Temari.

Over the years Naruto and Gaara became really good friends even training with each other and sharing their styles. Every summer Naruto would spend a few weeks in Suna and live with the Kazekage. He interacted the best with Gaara and Temari but found Konkuro to be really odd. The boy seemed to have an infatuation with girl's makeup and pajamas. But despite that Naruto and Temari grew really close and gained a habit of sleeping with each other cuddling together for warmth in the cold desert nights. Both of them found it really enjoyable and it caused them to bond even faster.

_**Flashback no Jutsu Release!**_

"Arranged marriage? How can Naruto be in some arranged marriage with you?" Ino said still dumbfounded by what she was told.

"That's simple our parents set it up, honestly probably the best decision my father ever made for one of his children." Temari sighed the last part remembering how her father treated her and her brothers after their mother had died. How cold and distant he became. She never really did forgive him for sealing Ichibi into Gaara and trying to turn him into a weapon.

"Wait so you know who Naruto's parents are?" Ino asked excitedly sensing good gossip, receiving a small nod from then Suna blonde. "Tell me tell me tell me tell me!"

Temari shook her head. "I can't tell you, its Naruto's secret to tell. Besides we are getting off topic we were talking about how you like him as well." Temari smirked at the last part as Ino blushed. "You are a clan heiress right?" Ino nodded in response to the question slightly confused at the sudden shift in the conversation. "Konoha Clan Law, Article 32 section 7." Temari stated plainly with a slight smirk.

Ino thought about what Temari said. She was familiar with clan laws, as a clan heiress she would have to know about that stuff but trying to remember one particular law was difficult and took a little extra time. Then it hit her as to what Article 32, section 7 referred to. "You mean?" she looked at Temari who smiled and nodded.

"The CRA." Temari stated.

**Back with Naruto**

"So you and that Yamanaka girl were just training?" Yugao asked her student peering into his eyes to be sure he wasn't trying to hide anything.

"Of course sensei! I was teaching her water walking and I thought it would be best to teach her the same place you taught me." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he explained himself. Yugao nodded to Anko that it was true, Anko relaxed as she was going to smack Naruto over the head.

"That's good. I know Temari wouldn't like you looking for other wives behind her back." Yugao scolded the young teen. "Plus neither she nor Kushina sensei would approve of you marrying some weakling." Yugao knew about Naruto's mother because Kushina was her sensei when she was a genin years ago. Kushina taught Yugao everything she knows about swordsmanship which she in turn passed down to her sensei's son. Shortly after that first trip to Suna Yugao took an interest in Naruto and began training him. She was one of the few people he trusted completely alongside the hokage, Anko, and of course Temari. As one of his ANBU watchers she spent a lot of time looking out for Naruto even before he entered the academy. When she was teaching him he would quickly absorb everything she showed him. Like his mother he seemed to have a natural talent for swordsmanship even getting advanced Uzumaki style moves that Yugao only told him about have seen her sensei do.

While the girls were distracted Jiraya tried to get up but the moment he did the wreckage he was on creaked loudly and all eyes were on him. "So what do you want to do with the pervert here?" Anko sneered as she cracked her knuckles

"Umm umm umm." Jiraya mumbled trying to think of something to save himself from a royal beating. Then his gaze fell onto the blonde boy who had kicked him through the fence and an idea struck him. "How about as a penance I train the blonde gaki!" The girls looked at him and he knew he only had maybe a minute of fast talking to save himself. "He is competing in the Chunin exam tournament right? Well what better teacher could you ask for then one of the legendary Sannin!"

The girls turned to Naruto, if the old pervert was offing to train him then it was his decision to accept. Naruto then got a smirk on his face that meant he was thinking of something devious. "Ok I accept, but with two conditions." He started and Jiraya exhaled thinking he saved his ass. "First you also have to train Ino as well, and second you can't do anything pervy otherwise I will tell Yugao sensei and Anko-nee and they will get to have their vengeance on you."

Both the girls smiled at this, though slightly confused as to why Naruto would want Ino to get trained as well. Then it hit them, with his idiot other persona no one would bother teaching him and would ignore him even though he wanted to improve himself. He saw that Ino asking him for help as a way to improve herself and he was going to make sure she got good training. Anko shook her head at the boy's nobility and slight naiveté; he had not realized that she wanted to train with him to be "with him".

It was at that moment that Temari and Ino walked out of the bath house and rejoined the others. The older two women were surprised that Ino was walking at all as they thought Temari would beat the other blonde girl into the ground. Temari walked right up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him before giving him a light kiss on the lips. She smirked when she pulled away and saw Naruto's confusion at the gesture. "The two of us worked it out and she knows she has to become a lot stronger before I would allow her to join in as one of your wives my darling." Jiraya who would have been giggling at this point had wisely left so as not to incur the wrath of the women again. Naruto however was confused by Temari's statement and her openness in front of Ino. "She wants to become your second wife." Temari stated smiling as the realization struck her fiancé. "But I will always be your first."

**Thank you everyone for your patience! I know I was away for a while and this chapter may be a bit short but I wanted to get it out before finals started. Thank you to those who have reviewed! Don't forget to vote in the poll. **


	7. BIG NOTICE

Big Notice!

Hey everyone, sorry to disappoint if you were all expecting a new chapter but alots been going on in my life and I felt like an explanation is necessary. First off school has been crazy lots of projects and papers, gona get one of them published. Also my sister has been sick and in the hospital a lot. Next some announcements for my stories

As I am on spring break this week I will have plenty of time to write. So expect the a new chapter for both Two Spiders, and Lazarus within the week.

Next is news concerning my spectacular story. Honestly I am not that happy with where it is going. I feel like I was trying to do too much all at once. Therefore season 3 will be going through a re-write where I will keep the stuff I really liked and am really proud of but take out the extra fat and really give it some polish.

Finally Naruto has taken a back burner for me as I plot out all the story line.

Thank you for your patience


End file.
